


Come Back Home

by smiley_seulgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: A quick Chaelisa AU where Lisa is a soldier and Chaeyoung’s last wishes are replaying in her head...inspired off of Chaeyoung’s latest CH+ VLive where she mentions Lisa and also Lisa going on Real Men.





	Come Back Home

It was never supposed to end this way. Lisa curses as tears roll down her cheeks, her throat choked up with emotion. She’d never imagined it’d come down to this, but she’d always been the unlucky one out of all of her friends, so why was she even surprised?

Her fingers shake against the barrel of her rifle as she hears the pounding of combat boots approaching from the other side of the barrier separating her from enemy lines. She can still hear the echo of Chaeyoung’s voice, so sweet, so soft, whispering into her ears.

“I miss you.” The sound of her lover’s murmur overpowers the roar of explosives detonating, the pitiful cries for help from the wounded, the crack of bullets flying overhead. Instead, she hears the faint tinkle of Chaeyoung’s laughter, breathy and gentle and soothing.

Like an angel in disguise, her voice cuts through all of the pain. Lisa blinks back another wave of tears, fighting to stay strong, to hold her tongue. She didn’t want to give her location away to the enemy too soon.

“Lisa, I miss you. Come back home...safely, please.” Hints of Chaeyoung’s Australian accent flit through Lisa’s mind, replaying over and over again. It sounded so real, so life like. The sound of footfall hammers into the dirt and Lisa tilts her head back against the wall.

They were coming for her, but she couldn’t run anymore, couldn’t stave off the end any longer. Her time was coming. As she waits, Lisa watches the movement of the clouds, finding solace for a second or two, a welcome distraction from her impending doom.

The blue of the heavens above her are streaked with black smoke lines of falling airplanes and the oranges of pinks of sunset, a tragically beautiful combination that sends more tears streaming down her soot coated cheeks.

Steel birds with gaping holes for wings shatter down from the atmosphere one by one, picked off by the unbeatable, invisible forces they were up against. Behind Lisa, the enemy has started setting fire to the trees, attempting to flush out all survivors.

The flames lap up against the gold of the horizon. Lisa knows her last night on this earth is burning to the ground, but she won’t give up without a fight. Though she’s exhausted beyond belief, she has one more trick up her sleeve.

It’s not cunning enough to send her home but it’s enough to give her one last bang before it’s all over. Lisa tightens her grip on her gun, screwing her eyes shut tight, forcing herself to envision her. Lisa can see Chaeyoung now, standing in front of her.

“Please,” she hears Chaeyoung whisper, as if she’s right there on the battlefield with her, cupping both sides of her face just like she had before Lisa left. Lisa fights the urge to cry out in agony, at the realization that she’ll never be able to return.

“Come home safely.” The longing in Chaeyoung’s voice was almost enough for Lisa to want to turn and sprint off in the opposite direction, to find somewhere she could possible hide. She’d do anything to return into her beloved’s embrace, to escape the war zone surrounding her.

But Lisa knew she couldn’t. Not now, not ever again. Her squad and everyone else’s squad had been dead the moment they’d stepped foot on enemy soil, left stranded with backup still far away, too far to provide support in time. Yet none of her squad had been aware of the dangers.

The nine of them were wild and young and foolish, each thinking they’d be back home in no time. She remembers each of their faces, bright and vibrant with life that was stolen from them in the blink of an eye. Now, Lisa felt as if she were a hundred years old.

Every single one of her muscles ached. She had been running for nearly a day straight, narrowly escaping her own demise a thousand times. She’d seen death himself move about the living, falling swiftly over the men and women she’d spent training and serving with.

Had Lisa known what she did now, she would’ve fought harder against her recruitment. She would’ve cherished every second she had with Chaeyoung, strove to memorize the way her mouth had felt against hers, marveled more at how her skin burned beneath her fingertips.

She would’ve proposed with a diamond ring, married the love of her life in the church Chaeyoung always visited on Sunday’s. If only she could turn back time, do it all over again. Maybe she wouldn’t be stuck in this godforsaken land, breathing in the bombs and bullets and blood.

Maybe then Lisa wouldn’t be fighting her last battle, breathing her last breaths into her battered lungs, witnessing the last of her life flashing before her eyes in some vision of her lover. “I’m sorry, Chaeng,” Lisa whispers, tearing her eyes away from the war torn sky.

Her heart ached, racing faster than the machine gun spitting fire at her from behind the tree line. Lisa was one of the last of her squad, and she knew the enemy took no prisoners. It was all up to her now. A shout erupts a few feet away, and everything becomes quiet.

No doubt the enemy were closing in nearby in troves of troops, stalking through the fortress Lisa and her squad had occupied before they were swarmed. Any second now, they would find her, hiding behind a heap of boxed ammunition and rations laced with explosives.

One stray bullet was all it took to send all of every single last one of them up towards kingdom come. In fact, Lisa was counting on it happening. “Please,” she hears one last echo of Chaeyoung’s phantom voice beckoning to her, fading further and further away.

Lisa flicked the safety off of her rifle, ears pricking at the sound of a boot scuffing against the earth. She’d been stalling long enough, the time was now or never. Before Lisa readied herself to pounce up from her hiding spot with her weapon drawn, she took one final breath.

Her tear filled eyes flicked back up to the sky for the last time. She wanted to see something beautiful before she let everything she ever had been go. Mother Nature did not let her down. Vibrant oranges and purples exploded above her as night fell upon the battlefield.

Lisa heard another scuff of a boot, closer this time, then another. She held steady, picturing Chaeyoung getting ready to go to sleep in their home. She envisioned the beautiful woman climbing into their bed, staring out the window as if she could see Lisa in the distance.

She wished Chaeyoung could hear her, wished she had time for one last message to go through, but their time had run out. She heard more soldiers come in. She would down with a fight. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Lisa placed her finger on the trigger.

“Say your prayers for me.”


End file.
